Wanting the Before  Introduction
by Frankie.Duppa
Summary: What would happen if you found yourself alone, hundreds of miles away from anyone you could love? What would you do if the only person you really understood vanished? So many thoughts of what's going on. STYLE ROMANCE, RATING WILL CHANGE
1. Introduction

Growing up heading to college and being left alone. Each of us made our own choice. Kenny dropped out senior year, knowing he hadn't enough credits for college, and ended up getting him self jail time for having sex with a girl who still wasn't eighteen. They broke up, she reported rape charges. Which he was found guilty dealing with the girl seemed to know how to get her self through those things. Eric got held back for ditching school to much, though he matured over that summer he was held back. From what he had told me he was getting low B's in every class. I didn't believe him, but I didn't know.

Stan was the last one. I didn't know where he went, or what he did. His football track seemed to go for him, but right when Summer hit his whole family vanished. His phone still worked obviously because when I called him, it when straight though, ring ring ring and then voice mail. I texted him I had no replies saying the number was not available any longer. I didn't know anything about him. It disappointed me. He knew the few days after that I was going off for college. I was accepted into a college up north, he knew this. He didn't seem bothered by it at all.

The worst of it all, the thing I hated the most, that whole year; my whole first year of college I heard nothing from the dark haired boy I had fallen in love with years before high school, years before jr high, and years before middle school. The whole year I missed him. I hated that I didn't know where he went. Each night I thought about it, until I broke out in tears, my heart ached to the idea if he forgot me in that year. Everything seemed to ache.

* * *

"N-no Mom. No. Yes I'm fine, I'll be okay. I'm sorry I can't make it this holiday season. Yes mom, we are snowed in real bad. A lot of the kids are stuck here. Yes I know! Their holiday doesn't start until later, but they are going-" I choked as I heard the bitter words from her. "Okay Mom, bye." I hated those words. My phone went black as I sat up on my bed staring at the blank walls I never felt like covering. I shivered some, pulling my slender legs up to my slender chest. I hated those words. _'I love you Kyle.' _

I wasn't the same anymore. I let my hair grow out, I stopped eating. My skin was much paler then it use to be. My eyes dull. I hated to speak, I hated to hear my mother. I stopped all contact with Kyle and Eric. Even my little brother I didn't care about. Though these weren't my worries at all. It was him. Almost two years and I haven't seen his face.

The only thing I recall from him is his calling picture I still had on my phone, but was that still him? The teenager who had soft hair, and a bit of stubble coming in on his chin. With those dark hues which seemed blue to me, but everyone else saw them as black. The one who made me smile. Maybe he changed. Maybe he had two girls on each arm now instead of Wendy, or what if they got married. She did after all leave before everyone else for college. What if they all went to be around her. What if it was now Wendy Marsh.

I shivered to the thought until a second one crossed my mind. Still Stan Marsh, still a unmarried man. His hair still soft, his smile still to die for. His skin tanned from the sun. His eyes still that amazing blue I saw. His everything exactly the same. It made my heart race as I closed my eyes, feeling tears fall down them. I wanted him back. I wanted everything back to the way it was. Kenny no longer in jail, Eric still the same ass hole he was before. And Stan, there. Right there when I needed him.


	2. Chapter One

"Hey Kyle!" A voice I forgot over time began to yell at me. My eyes opened hardly as I glared harsh to the male who was across the hall. "Hey come on! There is this nice limo outside and the guy inside of it won't get out of the car!" He explained grinning ear to ear.

What did I care? So what a famous fruit loop here during Winter break. I turned over hiding my half naked body from the other, who leaned over shaking me and lifting me up.

"C'mon dude! Maybe there is some hot chick with him! Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Famous guys and their girlfriends dude. Man their tits!" He said like a dog. I shook him off and sat up on my own, my red frizz poking from every direction. He laughed, I growled.

I stepped from my bed, grabbing the pants I wore the day before slipping them on and then pulling on my sweater. Before I could do anything with my hair, the much bigger male took me by my boney arm dragging me to the stares. I almost stumbled the whole way down. "Slow down Daniel!"

He swung the door open as the limo shone into my eyes from the sun. I shivered, seeing my breath, my face already blushing. I crossed my arms over my chest, being pushed by the male farther in front, standing next to a few girls who were in my world studies class. They giggled and prettiest one leaned over.

"I heard it was a writer, he wrote some book in Europe and it automatically got sent over and translated to Japan and stuff. Japan is known for a lot of popular gay books, what if he is one of those writers? I bet his boyfriend is like a cross dresser or something. Y'know gay guys like that, at least the men ones do." She turned back to her friends.

I stared at her for a moment and shrugged it off. I wasn't like that. I hated cross dressers. Suddenly the door opened, first a leg, the man's shoes glowed with perfection, getting hidden under the deep snow. The second leg poked out, then before anyone could guess, a tall dark haired male with large sunshades stood out. He was young. He was suited from head to toe, gloves on, a scarf on. Hair pushed back.

My heart dropped suddenly to see the man's hair, it made me remember Stan.

"Kyle I bet his girlfriend is about to come out any second." Daniel stated leaning down, making me feel completely short. I was a good 5'8", but he was 6'4", so it didn't help.

The limo door suddenly closed as the dark haired male pulled off his shades. Blue eyes. I felt sick to my stomach suddenly as I pushed by my large friend and ran inside. I ran up stairs tripping on the steps every time I tried to make it up. I shruggled to get to my dorm room as I slammed the door slouching into the corner against my bed. My heart raced. I put my head into my lap, almost screaming to the top of my lungs. The man wasn't Stan, but it looked like him. The man couldn't have been Stan but there was that grin on his face.

But what Daniel said, and-

It couldn't be, Stan wasn't famous. Was he?

* * *

I was holding my head, almost daring to scream at the top of my lungs. I hated to think if that was him. He left me alone! He went and got somewhere.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My phone. Where was it? I couldn't recall any. I began to search around my room, as the vibration went off. I found it under my bed checking, a quick 'one new voice mail'. I frowned and checked in. The voice on the other end made me calm. "Hey what's your dorm number?" It asked and ended.

I shivered as I went to my options and replied with a text. "712" and sent it to the stranger number.

A moment passed before I heard tapping of shoes down the empty hallway. My heart stopped as I closed my eyes, standing up quickly, falling down against my bed trying to catch a breath. The steps stopped as I jumped up, opening my door, to see the 'famous' male standing at my door.

"Kyle can I come in?" The famous one said.

I looked at the other, his blue eyes, his s-soft hair. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to say no, but I moved back and he stepped in, closing the door.

"I've missed you," the stranger whispered thinking thee world could hear him. My chest ached hearing the voice I was in love with years ago. The famous one made himself comfortable on my bed as I watched him. My room was filthy, it was a one person room obviously with a desk shoved right against the bed. I watched him carefully, as he pulled off his Scarf, then his gloves.

I was silent as his eyes studied me. He looked worried suddenly. "S-stan?" I asked softly before sitting down beside him. I was much smaller then he was. He looked fit even with the suit on. His neck was amazing, his ears were the same. Every thing about him changed, yet totally stayed the same.

"Kyle I missed you." he stated calmly before moving wrapping his arms around me. I winced, as he held onto me. My eyes hurt I wanted to cry again, but tried to show I changed too. I was trying to say I was tough and not worried.

"Why did you go?" I questioned him suddenly as I pulled away shivering. Holding onto my sweater, and pushing myself against the cold wall, glaring at him with shimmering eyes. I was wanting to cry, I was so hard trying not too.

"My dad got a job in Poland." He started, "and he didn't tell me, but we just moved there, the apartment we moved too already had stuff, and.."

"Why didn't you tell me when you left?"

"I- Eric was over and he said he would! I had to go right when I got home! I lost my phone that day too which didn't help."

"W-what?" My eyes narrowed trying to avoid tears, though they came freely. I flushed and cocked my head down staring towards my knees. He moved over and lifted my chin as I jerked away, though he took a good grip on me.

"Kyle…" He stared into my eyes before pulling me into his arms, hugging me. I broke down letting him, reaching to his back, grabbing his coat. I rested my face into the other's chest, breathing deeply.

"Stan, just-you're here again, don't leave." I whispered in his coat and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm here for college, I want to be with you, back with you." He stated.

I quickly look up at Stan. I was - we were never.

He kissed me lovingly on the forehead as I sunk down. My chest felt like it was going to explode. I hadn't an idea what I was going to do.


End file.
